


Christmas in the Fraser-Kowalski-Vecchio Household

by ria_oaks



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a 'normal' Christmas Eve in the Fraser-Kowalski-Vecchio household...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana/gifts).



> You said you'd like fluff that is "light and happy and maybe a little whacky in that very Due Southian way, rather than too sentimental", and this kind of just... popped fully formed into my head. This is basically my mental image of what a 'normal' Christmas Eve/few days before Christmas would look like in the Fraser-Kowalski-Vecchio household - aka general craziness and sexual innuendo galore. And Kowalski breaking stuff, heh. (in my mind, this ends with Kowalski knocking over the tree, Fraser hovering and being all concerned, and Vecchio laughing his ass off. Then they all have sex. Eventualy the tree gets put up again... several hours later...)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I had a ton of fun drawing this and including all the little details. As a bonus, I've also posted the original versions of the silly quick doodles I drew for the photos on their mantle, which I drew then shrunk down. They can be found by going to chapter 2.
> 
> Happy Secret Santa!

[Click here for full version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/40748/40748_original.jpg)


	2. Bonus Doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the two doodles I drew for the photos on their mantle, so you can see them properly. :) They were very quickly done, but I kinda like them anyway, esp the one of Fraser and RayK on their quest. The Fraser/RayV one is vaguely modeled on the postcard that Ray sends Fraser in BDtH.


End file.
